YOU GOT CURVES, SHE GOT CURVES
"YOU GOT CURVES, SHE GOT CURVES" is a song by Canadian electronic music producer, graphic designer and game developer Ren Queenston under one of their 34 fursonas Renard. It was released on May 19, 2011, as the first single for Renard's 16th studio album A PICTURE OF FINN FARTING. It heavily samples "Booty Bounce" by Dev. Lyrics DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Popping Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Popping Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce B-bounce b-booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce B-bounce b-booty bounce DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Popping Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Popping Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce B-bounce b-booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce B-bounce b-booty bounce Instrumental You can't do it like me, Uh Nah, can't do it like me You can't do it like me, Uh Nah, can't do it like me You can't do it like me, Uh Nah, can't do it like me You can't do it like me, Uh Nah, can't do it like me DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Popping Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick DJ put that record on That's my song, that's my shit Popping Henny XO All these hoes, on my dick Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce B-bounce b-booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce Bet you want to see this booty bounce B-bounce b-booty bounce Why It Sucks # The beat is the literal definition of ear-rape! It literally consists of nothing but lots of really hardcore bass that can easily rupture your eardrums and your speakers! # The song is literally nothing but the chorus for Dev's song Booty Bounce, which is a good song on its own. However, Renard decides to ruin it by speeding up Dev's voice and putting ear-rape bass over it! # The bass is SO LOUD that you literally can't even hear Dev's voice 99% of the time! # Dev's voice isn't even on sync at all due to Renard artificially speeding it up! # The only reason why the song even received any attention is because of a bouncing seal meme video. # The beginning instrumentals sound like something that PIKOTARO would love to use. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Remixes Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Bad Remixes of Good Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying